rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pyrrha Nikos/@comment-2.122.127.241-20160223163004/@comment-27059444-20160224132341
I will not leave, just yet. Unlike a certain character we are speaking of, I am not submissive. And by the way, arsehole in the second and third comment, I am female (not a feminist, before you go assuming that crap to try and dismiss me). I do get the feeling that no one will read this, as they do not want to be proven wrong (no matter what other reasoning they use) I will not convince anyone because they are ignorant, stupid philistines who do not see poor, or sexist, writing when it is shoving right into their faces. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but it's the truth. Not to sound like a feminist, but with moat of you being male (I assume, and sorry if you are not, and if you are female, you are yet another terrible example of a girl and don't deserve to call yourself a woman), you understand even less how this particular turn of events is sexist, one of the worst tropes in the book (Women in Refrigerators), and how most writers (male and female) are incapable of writing a good, original, interesting story without using sexist clichés. The 'female fighter trained by man' is not only 'sexist' to SJWs. It is sexist because it falls into traditional expectations and attitudes about males and females - that women can only be good fighters thanks to male influence. It makes that any achievements she makes, any combat she is praised, anything she does that relates to her man-given skills, - is not her own doing, is not truely how own accomplishments, as she would not be any to do them if she were not trained by someone MALE. You what makes it even more sexist? Most MALE fighters are trained by men as well, or trained themselves. How many MALE fighters have been trained to fight by FEMALES, or owes his position of power or his skills, to someone FEMALE? How many times do we have a female fighter trained by someone FEMALE? Taiyang training Yang is a classic example of a sexist, patronizing, 'men are superior' father who, rather than getting another, strong, powerful woman to train his daughter, decides that he must train, being the big, strong man. THAT is why it is sexist, my dear, ignorant responders. Even if Summer wielded a Scythe (which she clearly does not, otherwise Ozpin would have mentioned her along with Qrow, and the picture of team STRQ would have shown her holding one, like the others are holding their weapons). The only way in which it can be much less sexist (not completely non-sexist, as it still falls into the 'dead mother trope' and 'woman being tossed aside for a man' situation), is if it is revealed that Summer decided and hoped to train Ruby, but her death prevented that, so Qrow decided to do it for her, or knowing that she will likely die on the mission she is going on, she tells him "if something happens, please, pass on my skills to her." That will never happen, though, as refreshing, original and a mark of good writing it would be. Of course I know that Glynda is the combat trainer. That does not change the FACT that she is still under the authority of a MAN, and has no characization outside of him. Even even Rubty and Yang were still trained by males beforehand, meaning they still owe their skills to them. As for Jaune, He is still now a fighter. He is still the one in charge, directing everyone. Pyrrha, Nora and Ren make almost know combat moves, or defeat any opponents, without Jaune directing them at some point, which feeds into Never A Self Made Woman. He may very well have plenty of refreshing feminine traits, but that does not change his cliché-y masculine traits and progress - non-fighter male is taunted, insulted and seen as weak of being male and non-violent, and just HAS to become a good fighter. All those times of him failing at being macho are mostly the typical story situation (and real life situation, one of the many ways in which modern men are oppressed - I am always aware and disagree with feminists shaming men for being masculine) of - males who fail at being masculine are to be mocked and derided. However, his attempts to whoo Weiss are not 'masculine', he is in love with a female fighter, and he does not it do it in a patronizing manner, nor does he just submit to her refusing once or twice (something a feminist would call 'creepy' or even 'sexual harassment', which I think is disgusting - just saying). Finally, even if Pyrrha's death was only there to motivate Ruby, a female it does not change the FACT that a sexist trope and cliché. Almost every example of a woman searching for a dead parent/sibling/firend/general familial relation/acquaintance, they are female as well. Why, it's almost like writers are incapable of not using sexist clichés, even when they subvert it SLIGHTLY. The same reasoning applies to the situation of a male being dead or or saved by another male. Here is another example of writer's refusal to avert common, sexist clichés (which is one a lot): http://movieline.com/2010/04/15/salt-gives-jolie-a-sexist-makeover/ In that regard, even when it is a woman, usually she 'saves' him through more feminine, non-violent means. And as with the stuffed in the fridge/'dead relative. Even if Jaune does die (as with most examples of the husband/father dying), it does not change the FACT that she was still the first to die/is already dead. And if Jaune remains alive, well, it plays into the 'dead mother/wife/girlfriend/sister/friend, usually of something male, who is defined purely by those who knew her'. The only slight subversion, in this case, is that she will be known to others as a fighter, instead of the feminine ideal most are (oh, she was such a gentle, kind, non-violent, non-heroic person, and she loved you), but again, that does not change the FACT of what it is. Unlike the writes of RWBY in the case of this episodes and some established facts, I never use sexist cliches. And even when I do use cliches or common tropes in general, I always subvert them in some way or another. I don't just keep vomiting up the same boring, generic, cliche, sexist crap that 99.9% of writers do. I look at so many typical tropes and think, "How can I twist this into something unexpected?", "How can I subvert the reader's expectations"? I do not write or praise the same crap that almost every other writer comes out with, and almost every person blindly and stupidly laps up and praises, as they clearly have no higher thoughts, no sense of critical thinking, or skills or understand of good writing in the slightest. Once again, I can show you if you like. I have a summary of the charcters (I have now) and basic plot, if you would like to read (I'll gladly send it), and you can see what makes me a better writer. However, you will likely just take one look at how long the notes are and say "TL;DR" (well, I suppose it would be understandable).